Mind Transfer Jutsu
by superxXxSAMURAI
Summary: At one hundred and twelve pounds, Chouji is adorable. When Ino finds out that he may have feelings for Shikamaru, she springs into action and takes over his body. Shikamaru x Chouji


Mind Transfer Jutsu

Disclaimer: This is fan-made. No money has been made in the making of this piece.

Summary: _At one hundred and twelve pounds, Chouji is adorable. When Ino finds out that he may have feelings for Shikamaru, she springs into action and takes over his body. Shikamaru x Chouji_

Warning(s): Chuunin!Shikamaru; Genin!Chouji;

Author's Note: I decided to throw this out there since it's been on my mind for a while now.

Published: May 9 2009

Rating: T

Ino smirked as she stared at her--_Chouji's_--body in his mirror. Her pupil-less blue eyes were twinkling with mischief as she fixed his slightly crooked glasses and proceeded to get dressed.

'_Wh-What are you doing?!' _Came Chouji's voice in her mind as she filed through his closet, looking for something that screamed "sexy".

"Nothing you need to worry about," she said out loud, smirking when she spied a white muscle shirt with a light blue butterfly design in the upper corner and a pair of very short light blue shorts. "Hey, isn't this the outfit I got you for your birthday?"

Chouji cringed even though he liked the outfit. It made his legs look really long and he really didn't have fantastic legs to begin with.

"Oh, stop lying to yourself," came Ino's voice once more as she scowled lightly. "You'll look great."

Ignoring his pleas, she got dressed and sat down on his bed, waiting for Shikamaru to come. When he did, she would be able to put her plan into action.

When Shikamaru did arrive, Ino was smiling sweetly and Chouji was going crazy with worry. What was Ino going to do?!

"Hey," Shikamaru said as he climbed through Chouji's window and walked over to his bed, laying down upon it with a bored expression on his face before he closed his eyes.

"Hey Shika," Ino replied, still smiling. "Nothing good in the clouds today?"

'_Sh-Shika?!' _Chouji exclaimed. _'I don't call him that!'_

'_Quit worrying!'_

"No. There were barely any clouds outside at all. _Troublesome._"

"Hey, Shikamaru… Do you like that girl from Suna, Temari?"

Shikamaru blinked and stared. What would possess Chouji to ask him _that_?

"No."

"Oh."

Maneuvering his body, Ino now lay on her side and stared down at Shikamaru for a moment before leaning downwards.

'_INO?! Ino, NO! NO! Don't do it!'_

Figuratively speaking, Chouji was running around in circles in panic. Who knew what Shikamaru would think and what he would do!

When their lips came in contact, Shikamaru's eyes snapped open and Ino pulled away quickly. It hadn't been much of a kiss…

"Hmph. Ino."

"Wh-What are you talking about Shikamaru?"

"Cut the crap Ino. I knew it was you when I came in and laid down. Chouji wouldn't have the courage to kiss me."

Ino blinked, but then smiled.

"Shikamaru, are you _blushing_?"

There on smooth, tanned cheeks was a pink blush visible to the naked eye.

"_What_? No."

"Uh-huh."

"Shut up. Troublesome girl."

Still smiling, Ino attacked the taller teen, pinning him down and kissed him once again, a bit more forceful this time before ejecting herself out of Chouji's body.

She awoke in the teen's bathroom, smirking lightly.

Chouji instantly pulled away, a bright blush staining his swirled cheeks.

"S-Sorry," he stuttered lightly. He could believe Ino had kissed Shikamaru _twice _was she was in **his body!**

Shikamaru pulled one of his of his wrists out of Chouji's light grasp and coughed a little into his fist.

"It's-It's okay."

Shikamaru's blush had brightened in color.

Chouji smiled a little, but soon stopped when Shikamaru gave him this weird look before flipping them over so he was on his back.

"Sh-Shikamaru?!"

He let out a surprised gasp when the other leaned downwards, claiming his lips softly.

"Wh-Wha-Wha-?"

"Heh."

Shikamaru grinned down at his best friend looking utterly amazing in his green and black mission uniform.

"Uhm…Does this mean we're…?"

Shikamaru rolled his eyes a tad at Chouji's shyness even though he found it adorable before smiling.

"Do you want to be my boyfriend?"

"I-…Yeah…"

"Well then…"

Claiming Chouji's lips again, he was smirked inwardly when the teen wrapped his arms around his neck.

He would have to thank the troublesome woman later, wouldn't he?

Not.

_____________________________________________________________________________________

Thanks for reading!


End file.
